Mary-Sue
by ReaperRaven4Ever
Summary: Pinkie came to Pallet Town when Red and the other Dexholders are having a reunion. Now, she wants Red all to herself and with her Shiny Skitty, she is going to prove herself to Red she is worthy of being her girlfriend, unlike that crybaby, Yellow. Italic is Mary-Sue's mind and normal is... Well, normal with Mary Sue. Rewritten and Completed. Mary Sues amuse me. People be OCC.


Hello, Pokefans. I decided to rewrite it because I wrote the next chapter in a Microsoft word. My last two fingers have cramps. The last sentence is true. So, I decided to replace this. Better than deleting everything and putting up a new story. Completed!

* * *

_Pinkie Aolve Unerana Jones Yerina stared at the measly Pallet Town, her eyes settled on the party going on inside Red's house. Putting her shiny Skitty down (And by that, I mean just opening her arms), she amazingly walked towards Red's house, knocking on the door. "Bianca, get the door!" A voice shouted and a blonde whore opened the door. "Who is it? Is it Emerald?" Bianca opened the door wide enough for Pinkie to slip in and make her grand entrance._

_"I am here!"_

_She said in her amazing voice. Everyone looked at her, dazzled by her beauty and her shiny Skitty. Red, Green, Gold, Silver, Ruby, Black, Hugh, Wally, Diamond, Pearl rushed to her side, pleading for her to marry them.__"Oh, Green, Gold, something, Ruby, something! I am afraid I am already in love with Red!" Somewhere in the room, a bitchy Yellow burst into tears and ran into Blue's arms who stroked her icky yellow hair. Pinkie got Red to stand up and kissed him deeply on the lips._

_Yellow wiped her eyes and saw Pinkie kissing Red, bursting into tears again. Blue tried to console her, glaring at Green and-_

Pinkie : Why are you talking about Blue and Green!? This story's about me, remember? Wait, what are you doing? Yea, you are going to knock Red with that metal bat- Faints.

_Blue tried to console her, glaring at Green and being dazzled by Pinkie. She very OOC consoled Yellow. "I am sorry but Mary Sue rocks. I mean Red is perfect for her! Look at her! Her awesome outfit and she don't wear a hat!" Yellow kept crying, Blue now mesmerized by Pinkie. "I think I am lesbian now."_

_"Oh, Red, you are such a good kisser!" Pinkie somehow said while French-kissing with Red, ignoring all the other dexholders in the room. "Oh, Red!" She pushed him away and grabbed him by his collar, whispering in his ears. "Let's take this somewhere more pri-"_

_"Oh no, you don't!" Yellow's crybaby voice screeched and she jumped from Blue's arms, dashing over to Pinkie. "How dare you steal my precious Red! I challenge you, Mary Sue-"_

_Pinkie gasped, a perfect, clear tear rolling down her cheeks. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing, even Yellow and took a good look at Pinkie. She wore a sports bra and a mini-skirt that was a few centimetres only. Now, they took a look at her face. Her eyes were a bright blue now; misty from her crying and her eyes were not puffy at from crying._

_**Pinkie was an orphan, her parents abandoning her because she was too perfect and had the power of controlling both People and Pokemon. She was not adopted at all, not even looked at and forced to perform every chore in the orphanage. She had to endure people calling her Mary Sue because she was so perfect and she was finally adopted.**_

_**She thought she could finally have a home. But the people who adopted her was Giovanni who said that she was really his daughter and now, that he realized her power, he could use her to take over the world. And then, he took some of her blood, making her thin and went to create another clone of her but the clone died.**_

_**So, Giovanni used Pinkie to try and take over the world. But Pinkie did not want to and ran away, a couple adopting her in the middle of the streets. Pinkie was happy… For once in her life, she really was happy. But Giovanni found her and he took her away, kill her new parents. Pinkie then cast her powers on him and made him die, something she hated herself for. And for being so pretty and it being such a curse. **_

_**And did she mention she can sing like Taylor Swift, Adele, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry and everyone that is really famous and can sing like really well?! And plus, she can dance like Jagger and every Kpop band in the world?**_

_"Um, Pinkie, my princess?" Red asked, wondering why she just zoned out and left him hanging literally. _

_"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking about my past." Pinkie said with tears in her eyes and smiled beautifully but sadly which made even Silver start smiling which is like so weird because Silver is like totally Emo!_

_"Oh, what happened?" Gold asked. _

_Pinkie smiled again. They were so sweet! "Well, I was abandoned by my parents because I have the power of controlling people and Pokemon. I was shunned and forced to do every chore in the orphanage, which was okay because I am like totally perfect still. I was adopted and people called me Mary Sue because I am so perfect. Being perfect is like a curse and like totally like ruined my life. Finally people adopted me but the person was Giovanni who like wanted to like use me for like taking over the world. "_

_"He told me he was my father but I did not want to take over the world for him because that is so like wrong! And I ran away and he took blood from me to try and like creating a second Pinkie but of course, no thing is better than Pinkie than the first Pinkie, right? So, I met these people who adopted me and I was like finally like happy. But Giovanni like totally messed things up and I like killed him. And I hate myself for killing him but I like also hate myself for being so pretty and I am like so perfect that like it is like a curse!"_

_"And I can like sing like amazingly!"_

_She said in three quick breaths. Everyone stared at her in awe._

_"You were in a orphanage! So sad~!" Gold pressed his cheeks together. "Well, Red, if you ever hurt Pinkie…"_

_The other guys swore in unison, "We will f*****g cut your head off."_

_Pinkie put her hand on her chest. "Don't you worry, guys. I am a independent woman. I am the champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and all the other regions that I could care less about." Everyone stared in awe except for Yellow, Blue, Kris and all the other girls who are so jealous of Pinkie. "And plus, I caught all the Pokemon in the regions I am in charge of." She whipped a Pokedex out from her purse and flipped it open. Amazingly, all 718 Pokemon, even Arceus were included in her pink Pokedex._

_"Wow!" Red saw all the Pokemon registered and kissed her passionately, Pinkie only letting go because the boy needed air and everyone knows that Pinkie is so amazingly talented that she can hold her breath forever! "Will you marry me?" Pinkie gasped shocked at his sudden proposal. _

_She started crying. "We shall but I am afraid you will never accept me for my past!" The girl stood up in slow motion, accidentally slapped Red in the face with her hair and slowly ran out the door in her 9-inch Gucci heels._

_"Wait, Pinkie! I will accept you. No matter what your father did!" Red shouted and Pinkie turned, mascara still intact despite for her crying and she ran, straight up ran into Red before realizing she knocked him unconscious. Pulling her purse and Red behind her, she dragged Red up the stairs and slammed the door. _

_"Oh and did I say I have super strength too!" Her muffled voice rang and every girl became as jealous as heck while every boy fainted in the amazement of Pinkie. _

_"That Pinkie!" Every girl screeched and every boy sighed. "That Pinkie~" _

_After Red has been nearly raped, Yellow stomped up the stairs, kicked the door open and yanked Pinkie out by her hair. "Ow, Ow, it hurts! Stop it!" Her eyes turned red and her hair turned short red so Yellow let go of it. "What was that for? You will be like totally regretting it!" She yanked her shiny Skitty from the hands of Ruby and threw it at the floor. "Battle me for the love of Red!"_

_"Alright! Go, Pikachu!" Yellow tossed her Pokeball onto the floor with so much force the Pokeball shattered. "No!"_

_"Yeah! I win!" She threw her hands up and ran up the stairs and slammed the door. _

_Then, Yellow became a old hag and the other female Dexholders became sad and lonely because their crushes like totally followed Pinkie for the rest of their lives. _

* * *

Pinkie Aolve Unerana Jones Yerina stared at Pallet Town, her eyes settled on the Movie Night going on inside Red's house. Dropping her shiny Skitty, she walked towards Red's house, her outfit barely covering her parts and knocking on the door harshly until her fist turned red which magically turned normal because bro, she's a Mary Sue. "Bianca, please get the door!" A voice shouted and Bianca, a girl with a sleeved shirt and knee-length skirt with short blonde hair hidden under a hat. "Who is it? Is it Emerald?" Bianca shook her head but was pushed back, Pinkie pushing the door wide open to make her entrance.

"I am here!"

She said in her melodious voice that sounded like a screech from a Voltorb to everyone.

"Look at her shiny Skitty!" Kris stared, making the Mary Sue smile.

"Oh, Green, Gold, something, Ruby, something, I am afraid I am already in love with Red!" Everyone turned to Pinkie; just staring at the Shiny gasped as Pinkie tried to sexily walk to Red but looked like a Beedrill stung her and kissed him. When Pinkie kissed Red, Yellow burst into tears and Blue rushed to her, trying to console her while mouthing to Green.

"Who the hell is she?"

Pinkie: Get away from me and my amazingly perfect hair and my ever-changing colourful eyes! Ugg!

Green shrugged and raised an eyebrow at Pinkie, her shiny Skitty being fed a Pokeblock by Ruby. The Skitty was literally wolfing down the Pokeblocks. "I am sorry but this is hilarious. I mean Red did not want to kiss that Pinkie. Look at him! He is shaking and trying to push her away!" Yellow stopped to look but saw that Red and Pinkie were using tongue before bursting into tears. Blue pressed a hand to her lips. "I think I am going to puke."

"Oh, Red, you are just a great kisser!" Pinkie somehow said while forcing herself on Red. "Oh, Red!" She pushed him away and he rubbed his tongue on his sleeve trying to get the taste of strawberry and Pinkie out of his mouth. Pinkie grabbed his collar and whispered in the pale Red's ear. "Let's take this somewhere more priv-"

"Get away from him, Mary Sue!" Yellow screamed, standing up and walking over to them.

Pinkie stared into the space for about ten minutes.

"What is with her?" Gold whispered to Silver, who was traumatized by Pinkie kissing Red.

Pinkie then smiled really creepily and everyone scooted away. "_Well, I was abandoned by my parents because I have the power of controlling people and Pokemon. I was shunned and forced to do every chore in the orphanage, which was okay because I am like totally perfect still. I was adopted and people called me Mary Sue because I am so perfect. Being perfect is like a curse and like totally like ruined my life. Finally people adopted me but the person was Giovanni who like wanted to like use me for like taking over the world. "_

_"He told me he was my father nut I did not want to take over the world for him because that is so like wrong! And I ran away and he took blood from me to try and like creating a second Pinkie but of course, no thing is better than Pinkie than the first Pinkie, right? So, I met these people who adopted me and I was like finally like happy. But Giovanni like totally messed things up and I like killed him. And I hate myself for killing him but I like also hate myself for being so pretty and I am like so perfect that like it is like a curse!"_

_"And I can like sing like amazingly!"_

_She said in three quick breaths and nobody was listening. _

_"How did she say that in three breaths?" Gold asked no one in particular. "Can we, you know…"_

_Everyone else agreed. "Get her out of here?" _

_Pinkie put her hand on her huge bust and made everyone turn away. "Don't you worry, guys. I am a independent woman. I am the champion of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and all the other regions that I could care less about." Everyone stared, not believing and Kris huffed, rolling her eyes. "And plus, I caught all the Pokemon in the regions I am in charge of." She whipped a Pokedex out from her purse and flipped it open. Creepily, the only Pokemon in her Pokedex was a Pokemon named MissingNo. _

_"What's MissingNo?" Red asked but Pinkie ran to him and kissed him passionately and Red flailed, trying to push her away. When she let go, Red took a deep breath and screamed, "Why is wrong with you?" Pinkie gasped, shocked and Red was almost feeling guilty he made her cry._

_Pinkie started crying. "We shall but I am afraid you will never accept me for my past." She slow motion run in her high heels and her hair suddenly turned long and slapped Red in the face. _

_"She finally left! Yes!" Red cheered but Pinkie turned and ran into him and knocked him unconscious. Pulling her purse and Red behind her, she dragged him up the stairs and into his room. _

_"Did I mention I have super strength too?" Her muffled yet still screechy voice shouted. _

_Yellow growled and everyone thought. "So, who knows how to get a cannon? I heard they can destroy Mary Sues!" Gold for once said something intelligent and Yellow walked out the front door while they heard sounds of screaming and some… Kisses. _

_Yellow returned, holding a fruit basket and ran up the stairs. She pulled the door open and pulled out a Pinkie, pushing her down the stairs and walking down where Pinkie was brushing off her skirt and shirt. It looked traumatizing. "Here, have a fruit basket to congratulate you for getting Red!" Yellow handed her the basket in a high-pitched voice._

_Pinkie moved the berries aside and saw a cannon._

_"Ah! A…A…A cannon! Help! Help!" Pinkie collapsed onto the floor and started melting. "I am melting! No! I am perfect! I can sing like… 1010101010101010101010101010! ARCEUS! ADELE~! ONE, TWO, FOUR, SIXTEEN, I DON'T KNOW HOW TO COUNT FROM THERE! AAHAHAHAHAHAH!"_

_"Just get on with her death, you Suethor!"_

_Fine. _

_Mary Sue died and everyone was happy. Red married Yellow, Kris married Gold, Blue married Green, so on, so on. Pinkie was in the dimension with Arceus, Giratini, Dialga and Palkia and is getting destroyed. Everyone is happy for the rest of their lives._

_Happy? Fast enough? _

_Yellow kissed Red gently after he boiled his lips and mouth. _

_"Yes, yes, yes, I am." _


End file.
